Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (DIRECTOR'S CUT)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: An extended edition of Episodes 10 and 11 of PEANUTS:The Next Chapter, complete with additional scenes previously covered in specials ("The Cutting Room Floor" and "Road to New Love (A Prequel)") as well as newly created scenes, in addition to an extended ending. (NOTE: The original Episodes 10 and 11 will remain on here intact and untouched; this will just be an expanded version)
1. Introduction

Descent Into Darkness: Blackout!

**DIRECTOR'S CUT**

**INTRODUCTION by HPDrummerman**

Back when I did the first season of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_ I came up with the idea to do an extended story arc dealing with Lucy answering for the crimes against Charlie Brown during the Homecoming game two years prior as seen in "It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown". I wanted to fill in many of the plot-holes that special left, to give an underlying reason why Charlie Brown was blamed for losing the game when it was in fact Lucy's fault. I did that in my third episode of _The Next Chapter_ "Homecoming Redemption". When it was found out that Lucy planned to humiliate Charlie Brown and have him take the blame for losing an important football game because it was "fun", she became something of a pariah, with Charlie Brown severing ties with her briefly, mainly not for what she did to him, but for threatening Snoopy, who was the official of the game, with violence if he didn't look the other way, and Peppermint Patty kicking her off the team. All of this would lead to my story arc, "Descent Into Darkness", which spanned nearly half of Season 1. It was in these specials that we were introduced to the Serpent Sisters, Cobra, the charismatic leader, Rattler, the half-pint ball of fire, Anaconda, the silent yet deadly muscle, and Python, the friendly voice of reason and would eventually become one of Lucy's best friends. In fact, Python would be the one who would recruit Lucy in the first episode of the arc "Descent Into Darkness-The Serpent Sisters". We would eventually see Lucy's induction into the Serpents and even receive her own Serpent handle, Mamba. During this story arc we are also introduced to The Serpents biggest rivals, The Spiders, led by the cunning Black Widow and her second-in-command, the psychotic Tarantula.

Now if you recall from Episode 5 "Descent Into Darkness-Great Pumpkin Rising", the Serpents, as part of Lucy's initiation, was toilet papering and egging houses in the area near the Serpents' hideout. But unbeknownst to them, a rising rival gang was also egging and papering houses in Peppermint Patty's neighborhood. Marcie's house would be one of the houses hit, upsetting the girl immensely. After the Serpents and Spiders got into a near rumble in the Serpents' hideout, they decided to do their own investigating. Cobra would later learn from Widow's intel that a new gang called the Lizard Ladies was forming, and either Anaconda and Rattler was joining up. All of this leads to the legendary confrontation at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard.

So for this special, I've decided to not only combine Episodes 10 and 11 (Part 1 and Part 2, respectively), but extend the episodes with material previously featured in specials like "The Cutting Room Floor" and even "The Road to New Love (A Prequel)" along with newly-written chapters and an extended ending. Now mind you, the original Episodes 10 and 11 will remain on intact and will not be removed or messed with. I will preserve them in their original form. This is pretty much a personal "thank you" to the folks who have watched and read my stories. Be it _The Next Chapter_ or the _Lost Cause_ saga, I appreciate the feedback I have received from all of you. And I want to acknowledge LivingOnLaughs and Animatic Psychopath, who have done their own fan stories of _The Next Chapter_ and allowing me use of their own OCs for my series. So without further ado, here is the Director's Cut of "Descent Into Darkness-Blackout!".

**LET'S GET STARTED!**


	2. Recap

**CHAPTER 0: DISCLAIMER AND RECAP**

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**__: We are coming into the home stretch of the "Descent Into Darkness" story arc of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_. This particular episode will have a bit more intense and thematic situations in it. So for that matter, this episode of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _will be rated "T" for Teen. It will not have any profanity, keeping in the family-friendly mold of the original strip Charles M. Schulz did, but it will feature some violent and tragic events that I won't reveal here; you'll just have to read the entire story to see what happens. But with that being said, let's take a look back and see what led to the events that are about to happen:_

_New kid, Ox, moves to town from Boise, Idaho, and almost immediately makes friends with Charlie Brown and his friends; even becoming Patty's new boyfriend. Lucy tries to use this as a prank on Ox, but backfires. Also Thibault, Patty's ex-boyfriend, is stalking her, landing him in hot water with the authorities._

_Charlie Brown's celebrity cousin, Trevor B., comes to visit and perform a concert. We also learn that Trevor adopted Snoopy's brother Spike, while traveling through Needles, California. Melanie gets tutored by Marcie, which proves to be an even bigger challenge than keeping Peppermint Patty focused. Speaking of Peppermint Patty, she convinces Charlie Brown to re-join the football team in time for the upcoming Homecoming game. Thibault also goes to anger management to deal with his anger issues._

_With Charlie Brown back on board as the kicker on the team, Peppermint Patty's team does real well. It is also revealed that Lucy conspired to humiliate Charlie Brown during the last Homecoming game two years ago, as depicted in _It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown_. Even worse is that she forced Snoopy, the game official, to "turn the other cheek" when she pulled the ball away from Charlie Brown. As a result, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty end their friendship with Lucy. Also, Thibault leaves for military school to better himself._

_After being ostracized by everyone at school, Lucy is upset and saddened. She finally knows what it's like to be the hated one. She is later approached by Python, a member of the feared gang the Serpent Sisters, to join up as a member. Lucy ultimately decides to do so. Also Linus grows closer to Eudora, but wonders what will happen when Sally finds out._

_During Halloween, Linus and Eudora wait for the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and Frieda take Rerun trick-or-treating, Sally dances the night away at Violet's party, and Lucy joins the Serpent Sisters in egging and toilet papering houses. Little do they know is that another group of kids are doing the same thing to Marcie's neighborhood. A mini-confrontation erupts at Ace's as Peppermint Patty tries to ban Lucy from coming into the Ice Cream Shop, for which she has no authority._

_Lucy as the final part of her initiation, agrees to join the Serpents in vandalizing Rattler's remedial school, which was the same school Thibault went to before leaving for military school. Peppermint Patty, feeling guilty over her treatment of Charlie Brown during the Homecoming game two years prior, goes for a walk with Marcie and they witness the vandalizing of the school. Charlie Brown and Frieda go on a double date with Franklin and Melanie, which turns out to be a chore in itself because of Melanie's naivety. Peppermint Patty once again confronts Lucy about the vandalizing the school and Linus learns of Lucy's joining the Serpent Sisters._

_Lucy becomes a full-fledge member of the Serpents, earning the new handle "Mamba". Peppermint Patty finally earns a decent report card, free of D Minuses. Linus confronts Lucy, now going by Mamba, about her joining the Serpents, only to be threatened with harm if he tells their parents. Peppermint Patty yet again calls out Mamba when she thought that the Serpents were the ones who egged Marcie's house on Halloween, but Cobra, the leader of the Serpents, reveal that they were nowhere near that neighborhood. We also learn about the Serpent Sisters' rivals, the Spiders._

_We meet the Spiders leader, Black Widow, and her right-hand gal, the unstable Tarantula. Frieda is entered in a singing contest, which one of the competitors is Francessa Fabulous, the sister to Freddy Fabulous, formerly from Freemont. Mamba and Linus also make amends, but he also decides to stop worrying about her being in the gang, unless something really bad happens. Mamba and Python also learn from Cobra that Black Widow found out that a group of former Spider members left and was forming their own gang. And even more shocking, either Rattler or Anaconda, both member of the Serpents, were conspiring with them._

_Charlie Brown and Snoopy join Frieda at her family's cottage up north for Christmas. Mamba finally confronts Violet and calls her out on all the mean things she's done over the years, as well as her treatment of Python. Cobra and Black Widow work together to find out who was the new rogue group forming that egged Marcie's neighborhood. Rerun makes a wish for Lucy (Mamba) and Linus to be with him on Christmas Day because they both have been busy with their own lives and wasn't hanging around him as much. Violet apologizes to Python about her treatment of her. Python forgives her, but tells her that she needs to make peace with the others that she hurt as well, especially Charlie Brown. The Serpent Sisters learn that they are teaming with the Spiders when the new gang, known as the Lizard Ladies, wants to meet with them._

_And now we continue with the final chapters of the "Descent Into Darkness" story arc._

**UP NEXT: "BLACKOUT!" BEGINS**


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: OF SERPENTS AND SPIDERS**

_**3 DAYS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

Mamba and Python were walking in Sparkyville Park. It was three days until the confrontation of the Lizard Ladies. They couldn't believe that they were teaming with the Spiders, their rivals. But according to Cobra and Black Widow, the Lizards had recruited a large number of girls for their gang, in addition to the rogue Spiders members and either Rattler or Anaconda. Cobra, Mamba, and Python didn't let it be known to either Rattler or Anaconda that they knew one of them may have been conspiring with the Lizards. So neither one of them suspect that the girls knows anything.

"Can you believe that we're teaming with the Spiders, Py?" said a bewildered Mamba. "You know it's serious when we team with the rivals."

"I know, Mamba," said Python. "And only three days away from meeting them. I'm scared, Mamba. Remember when I said I feel something bad was going to happen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that feeling is getting stronger now than it was before. We really need to watch our backs, Mamba. Don't trust anyone and trust no one!"

"Uh… okay."

"You still have the jewelry box I gave you, right?"

"I do, Python."

"Good. Remember my instructions."

"I haven't forgotten, Py. I got it down."

The girls continued to walk the park. They were on edge, for good reason. A new gang wants to size them up and one of their own may be a member.

Meanwhile at the bus depot, Peppermint Patty and Franco were saying their goodbyes to Thibault. He was going back to military school. While home he was glad to make peace with Marcie and catch up with Patty on what was happening.

"Well, thanks again for seeing me off," said Thibault. "I was glad to hang out with you guys."

"Don't mention it, Thibault," said Patty. "And if you play your cards right, there may be a spot on the team when you come home for the summer."

"Really?" said an excited Thibault. "I'd like that. I actually miss playing with you guys."

"Just keep up the good work on yourself, and you will be guaranteed a place on the team again."

"Okay, see you in a few months."

"See ya, Thibault!" said Patty.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund!" said Franco. And Thibault got on the bus. As soon as he found his seat, the bus took off. Patty and Franco waved goodbye to Thibault.

At the Brown's house, Charlie Brown and Frieda watched a frantic Sally go back and forth. She was still fuming over her being "snubbed" by Linus over Christmas. Charlie Brown knew his sister could be stubborn and a bit self-absorbed. But now she had gone crazy with her obsession over Linus. He wondered if he should tell her about Linus and Eudora.

"I just found out that Linus was with another girl at the theater on Christmas," she said. "I am going to find out who this jezebel is, and with the help of Eudora, I can put an end to this affair!"

Charlie Brown and Frieda looked at each other with worry when she said that. They both knew Eudora _was_ the girl Linus was seeing.

"Sally," Charlie Brown began, "don't you think you're taking this a bit too far? Besides, it's not like Linus went out of his way to see you in the first place to begin with."

"You should calm down, Sally," said a concerned Frieda. "Relax and take a deep breath."

"I can't calm down!" Sally retorted. "I'm mad and I don't want to stop being mad! At least not until I confront this other girl and Linus! THEN I'll calm down!"

"She's lost it, Charlie Brown," said Frieda.

"I know," sighed Charlie Brown. "And I hope Linus watches himself. Sally went from innocent crush to outright obsession to now borderline stalker. Not quite Thibault-level yet, but she's getting there."

"Maybe we should tell her about him and Eudora dating," Frieda suggested.

"I don't know about that, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "It might send her over the edge."

"She's already over the edge," Frieda stated. "How much further could she go?"

"That's what I don't want to find out," Charlie Brown replied. They continued to watch as Sally kept on ranting and raving about how she was going to win Linus back.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TALKING TREEHOUSES**


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BEST LAID PLANS**

_**2 DAYS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

Mamba and Python were hanging out at Mamba's place. They were taking it easy before they were supposed to meet the Lizard Ladies. As they were talking, Rerun walked in and greeted them.

"Hi, Margaux," said Rerun.

"Oh hi, cutie," Python greeted back. Rerun blushed a little. "What do you got in your hands there?"

"Plans for a treehouse," he said. "Mom said I could build it when it got warmer."

"I was going to ask if mom gave you permission to do that," Mamba replied.

"I'm surprised that she said yes, too," said Rerun. "I can't have a dog, but I can build a treehouse. Margaux, would you like to help me build my treehouse when it becomes warmer?"

Python and Mamba looked at each other. They remember what they both discussed about impending danger on the horizon. Finally Python responded, "I would love to help you build your treehouse, Rerun."

"You will?" said a happy Rerun.

"Sure, Rerun," said Python. "How could I say no to Lucy's cutest brother?" And she kissed him on the forehead, making him blush again. Mamba smiled, but looked worried at the same time.

"I like your friend, Lucy," said a smiling Rerun.

"She is a good friend, Rerun," Mamba agreed.

Elsewhere, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown were standing at the wall. Patty was discussing Thibault's visit.

"It was like Thibault became a different person, Chuck," she said. "He was polite, nice, just all around a good guy. Definitely not the same kid from September who stalked Patty and made derogatory remarks about girls."

"It sounds like military school has done wonders for him," said Charlie Brown.

"It sure has," said Peppermint Patty. "Maybe when he comes home again for the summer, he'll be even more improved."

"Maybe," Charlie Brown stated.

"Hey Chuck, what's on your mind? You and Frieda all right?"

"Yeah, we're good. Stronger than ever together."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"It's Sally. She's gone completely cuckoo over Linus."

"She's always carried a torch for him, even though he never felt the same about her."

"Yeah, but this time it's more than a crush. She's become outright obsessed with him. And she knows he's dating someone else. While she doesn't know it's Eudora, she knows someone is with him."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"That's what I've been wrestling with. Sally's always been, well…"

"…Dense?"

"Well, yeah. If I told her, she wouldn't believe it, or go into 'Denial Mode', either way, she couldn't accept that Linus had no interest in her. As far as she's concerned, he's going to love her whether he likes it or not."

"Sounds like a fatal attraction, Chuck. If you need any help in straightening her out, let me know. I'll back you up."

"Thanks, Patty. As worried as I am about how she's acting, I'm more concerned for Linus and Eudora. They really care about each other deeply."

"I get what you mean." Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown stood for a while gathering their thoughts.

Back at the Brown household, Sally approached Snoopy, who was lying on his doghouse. "Wake up, Snoopy," she demanded. "I need your help. I need you to spy on Linus. See if he's with another girl. If he is, report back to me and I'll take over from there. Oh wait a minute! The Van Pelt's house is off-limits to you because of what Lucy did by forcing you to turn the other way at the Homecoming game two years ago, isn't it? Okay, never mind. I'll spy on Linus myself." And Sally left. Snoopy scratched his head in confusion.

"Strange lass," he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER: INSANITY, THY NAME IS SALLY BROWN**


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MADNESS!**

Sally was outside of the Van Pelt household. She was watching the door to see who came out. When the door opened, Python stepped out of the house. She didn't know Sally was watching.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, girl," said Python. Just as she was heading down the walkway, Sally jumped her.

"All right, you jezebel!" she shouted. "What are you doing going out with my Sweet Babboo?!"

"Excuse me?" said a startled Python.

"Don't deny that you aren't seeing him," Sally said in her madness. "You're coming out of his house!"

"Are you talking about Linus?"

"Good grief! Who else am I talking about?! You're the one dating him, aren't you?"

"Okay, girlie. You must got me confused for someone else. I am not dating Linus. I happen to be best friends with his sister."

"You? Best friends with Lucy? She doesn't have best friends!"

"She does now, blondie! Now kindly get your hands off of me and we can sort this out like sane people." At that point, Mamba came out to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Good grief, Sally!" she exclaimed. "Are you still upset over my brother not taking you to the movies?!"

"It's more than that now, Lucy," Sally said, slightly calmer. "I heard a rumor that Linus went to the movies with another girl. And I think it was your 'best friend' here that's Linus took to the movies!"

"I swear, Sally, you are a bigger blockhead than your brother, sometimes," said Mamba. "She IS my best friend and she was here with me when you came over Christmas Night looking for Linus! And yes, he was with another girl, but it wasn't her!"

"Is that true?" Sally asked Python, who nodded yes. Sally was now embarrassed by her actions. "I'm so sorry for accusing you of dating my Linus."

"Forget it," said Python, curtly. "Please forget it!"

Turning back to Mamba, Sally asked, "Then who was with Linus on Christmas Night?"

"Your own best friend Eudora," said Mamba.

Sally paused for a moment to let it sink in. Then she started laughing hard. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Eudora would NEVER go out with Linus! Sure there was that time he gave her his blanket, but other than that, there was no chemistry between them!"

"She's downright nuts, Mamba!" Python whispered. "Are you sure she's related to Charlie Brown and not Tarantula of the Spiders?"

"No, I know Eudora would never go out with Linus," Sally continued. "She knows that he's my Sweet Babboo."

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" Linus and Eudora was standing behind Sally. Sally turned around and was shocked to see Linus and Eudora holding hands. "And it's true! Eudora and I are in fact dating! Maybe now you will get it through that thick skull of yours that we were NEVER an item!"

"You…. and… her?" Sally whimpered. Before anything else could be said, Sally started wailing.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Without notice, Sally ran for home crying and screaming. Eudora looked down because she knew she hurt her best friend, but was relieved that her and Linus's relationship was now in the open.

"I'm a terrible person," said Eudora, starting to cry herself.

"No, you are not!" assured Linus. "Sally was under the delusion that I was in love with her. We genuinely fell in love. I'm sorry Sally's hurt, but I'm not sorry she found out. She will get over it, eventually. Eudora, I love you, and no one can undo that!"

"Oh Linus!" Eudora said, now crying tears of joy. "I love you, too!" They kissed and hugged each other. Mamba and Python smiled. Rerun came out to see what was going on.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked. Everyone started laughing after that. Rerun stood with a confused look.

Sally ran into the house and whizzed by Charlie Brown and Frieda who were sitting in a chair reading a book together. She continued to wail and cry as she ran into her room and slammed the door. Charlie Brown and Frieda looked at each other with confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Frieda.

"I don't know," said Charlie Brown. "I'm afraid of what it may be, though."

"I think you're right, hun," said Frieda. "We should check on her." And both kids entered Sally's room. She was sobbing uncontrollably and with her head buried in a pillow on her bed.

"Sally?" Charlie Brown began. "Are you all right?"

"No, nothing's all right," Sally managed to say through racking sobs. "Linus and Eud-d-dora…. Oh WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown. Sally was beside herself with grief, anger, and sadness. While everyone, including him and Frieda, knew of Linus and Eudora's dating, no one knew how to approach Sally because of her endless crush (some would say obsession) on Linus.

"Sally, take a deep breath," said Frieda. Sally was almost hyperventilating. Charlie Brown gave her a paper bag to breathe into to help calm her down. Sally started to finally calm down a bit. She explained that she went to the Van Pelt's house to confront Linus about the girl he had been seeing. But when she found out it was Eudora, she never believed it until she saw the two of them together. Charlie Brown wasn't mad at Linus because he knew he would never intentionally try to hurt her, and he also knew Linus wasn't interested in Sally that way. But he still wanted to talk to him about making things right with them. He decided to go over there, probably for the first time since falling out with Lucy (Mamba), and discuss the situation.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SORTING THINGS OUT**


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MAKING A MOLEHILL OUT OF A MOUNTAIN & HEALING WOUNDS**

_**1 DAY TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

The next day, Charlie Brown went to the Van Pelt's house. He was nervous because what if Lucy (Mamba) answered the door. They haven't spoken to each other since Homecoming Night months earlier and with the hostile dialogue between her and Peppermint Patty, he didn't know what to expect when he went over there. But he wanted to talk to Linus about the Sally situation and that was more important at that moment.

He knocked on the door and was relieved when Rerun answered it. "Oh hey, Charlie Brown," he greeted. "Are you here to see Linus?"

"I am, Rerun," said Charlie Brown. "Is he home?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV in the living room. Come on in." Rerun brought Charlie Brown over to where Linus was. He knew why Charlie Brown was here, and was expecting to talk to him about the Sally situation.

"Hey Charlie Brown," Linus greeted.

"Hey Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"I know why you're here," Linus began. "It's because of Sally. I told her over a hundred times that I wasn't her Sweet Babboo, yet she continued to insist we were together."

"No, I do understand, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I'm not mad at you at all. I just wanted to tell you she's upset about you and Eudora. I know you're not obligated, but I would try to make things right with her. Not right away, but when things calm down."

"I plan on doing that, Charlie Brown," assured Linus. "Much as Sally annoys me, I never wanted to hurt her feelings. I just hope she doesn't carry this too far."

At that moment, Mamba walked in and saw that Charlie Brown was there. She didn't know what to think or say. She walked in quietly and said quickly, "Hey Linus."

"Wait, Lucy," said Charlie Brown. She couldn't believe that Charlie Brown was finally talking to her for the first time since the Homecoming incident. She was curious to see what he wanted.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown?" she said, cautiously.

"We need to talk," he said. "Linus, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, Charlie Brown," Linus said. "And as I said, I will fix things with Sally, provided she don't become too crazy."

After Linus left, Mamba invited Charlie Brown to sit down next to her on the couch. It had been a while since they talked. She was interested to hear what he had to say.

"So how have you been, Charlie Brown?" asked Mamba.

"Okay," said Charlie Brown. "I was thinking about the falling out we had back a few months ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You understand I was upset at the time because you got Snoopy involved in your scheme. I was angrier about that than the act itself."

"I understand, Charlie Brown. And I wanted ever since to apologize to you about my actions that day. I wish I could take it back, but I know I can't. All I can say is I hope you can forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Well, Lucy, I'm ready for all of this Homecoming drama to end. And I think it's time for all of us to heal our friendship. And I'm willing to forgive you for everything."

Mamba was happy. She finally made peace with Charlie Brown. But there was still something weighing heavy on her mind.

"You probably know by now that I've joined the Serpent Sisters," she said.

"Yeah, I know," said Charlie Brown.

"Well we're supposed to meet with this new forming gang tomorrow," Mamba said, "and we're teaming up with a rival gang in case they try something funny. I just have this feeling of impending doom."

"Have you talked to Linus about this?" asked Charlie Brown.

"No I haven't, but I hope I wouldn't have to. To tell you the truth, I'm really scared, Charlie Brown. I hope nothing bad happens, but I'm afraid it might."

"There must be some way for you to get out of this."

"I don't think so. The other girls are depending on me to have their back and they have mine. But I am hoping it will be nothing at all."

"I'd be careful, Lucy. No telling what this new gang will do." Charlie Brown was concerned about Mamba's safety, but knew he couldn't stop what was happening, either. Mamba was also concerned for her safety. She was afraid of what would or could happen, but was obligated to the Serpent Sisters as well. At least she was able to finally make amends with Charlie Brown before anything bad happened.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CLOCK IS TICKING…**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

_**12 HOURS BEFORE THE CONFRONTATION**_

_**MONDAY, 8:00 AM**_

Charlie Brown was getting ready for school. He had already brushed his teeth and was about to have breakfast. He saw Sally, looking unusually chipper. It seemed that she was in a better mood from the weekend when she discovered that Linus and Eudora were dating. She even mad a bowl of cereal for her brother. Charlie Brown was confused.

"Good morning, Sally," he said cautiously.

"Good morning, big brother," she said, happily. "How are you this beautiful Monday morning?"

"Okay, I guess," said Charlie Brown, still suspicious. "How are _you_? Feeling better from this weekend?"

"Oh yes!" said Sally with a smile. "I'm more than better. I'm fantastic!"

"Okay this is strange, even for Sally," Charlie Brown thought to himself. "She had just learned the boy she had a crush on is now dating her best friend, and while devastated only a couple of days ago, is now acting like nothing happened!"

"I made you a bowl of your favorite cold cereal!" Sally chirped.

"Okay Sally," Charlie Brown finally said, "what is going on here? Just two days ago, you were bawling your eyes out because Linus was dating Eudora. And NOW you're acting like it never happened. What gives?!"

"Well, big brother, yesterday I was thinking, remember how I told you Eudora could charm your socks off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's what happened to Linus! He was blinded by her charms, so naturally he fell for her."

"Okay?"

"Well I figured, since he's blinded by her charms, it's up to me to 'unblind' him, so to speak."

"What are you getting at?"

"I figured once I can convince him that he's just blinded by her charms, he'll come running back to me! Simple plan, isn't it?"

"Are you insane?! Linus actually loves Eudora, and she loves him! What you are talking about is trying to split them up! I know you're upset that they got together, but to interfere with their relationship, that's going too far, Sally!"

"C'mon, big brother. It's not meant to be. Linus is meant to be with me, whether he likes it or not. Plain and simple. We better be heading for the bus stop so we're not late for school." And Sally headed out the door. Snoopy walked in to make his own breakfast. Charlie Brown said to his dog, "Snoopy, I think Sally's finally flipped!"

Later at the school during lunch, Mamba and Python were discussing the upcoming confrontation later that night. Both were nervous about what would happen.

"Remember, right after school we head straight for the hideout," said Python. "We will meet up with the other girls there, as well as the Spiders. Tonight we will find out whether it is Rattler or Anaconda who has joined the Lizard Ladies."

"I'm just ready for this to end," said Mamba. "I have had enough drama these past few months to last me a lifetime."

"I know what you mean. I'm ready for all of this to end myself."

"I am hoping that this new gang doesn't mean us any harm." As Mamba and Python continued to talk, Violet and Patty had a conversation of their own.

"Patty," Violet began, "I think I need to change how I think of people."

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"Lucy was right. I am a snob. I look down on folks who don't have as much as I do, and I'm mean towards people, too. I noticed a lot of folks don't want to be around me, besides you, Shermy, and Oxford. Am I that intimidating?"

"Well you can be," said Patty. "But that's part of your charm. You have high standards. You just expect for everyone to live up to those standards."

"That's the problem," said Violet. "As mean as I've have been to people, no one more so than Charlie Brown. I don't even know why he was my target of visceral hatred. I guess he was an easy target; someone who wouldn't fight back. But since the Homecoming incident and dating Frieda, it's like he's gained a backbone. I now see that he isn't a bad person at all."

"He never was, Violet," said Patty. "As you said, he was just an easy target to pick on. I guess it was because he was so nice that we picked on him. Or maybe we made him feel bad so we felt good about ourselves. Does that make sense?"

"I think so, Patty. I mean why else are we so cruel to him and everyone else? Maybe WE are the ones who are insecure and making someone else miserable will cure us of our misery." The two girls sat and thought about what they had done to Charlie Brown and others in the past. They had a lot to atone for. But they knew they had to apologize to those same people that they teased mercilessly.

_**4 HOURS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

_**4:00 PM**_

After school got out, Mamba and Python headed straight for the hideout where Cobra, Anaconda, and Rattler were waiting. They were supposed to meet Black Widow and the Spiders there around 7 that evening. Then they would head over to an auto salvage yard where the Lizard Ladies were supposed to meet them. When Mamba and Python arrived, Cobra immediately started a meeting with the girls.

"Okay, here's the deal," she started. "When Widow and the Spiders show up, we will all go to the rendezvous point where the Lizards are, Sam's Auto Salvage Yard. From there we will find out why they egged and papered Fillmore Street and what their purpose is as a gang."

"When will we leave?" asked Mamba."

"Approximately 7:30," said Cobra. "Where we're meeting is not too far from here." Mamba and Python looked at each other with worry. Rattler was rubbing her hands together and giggling with anticipation. Anaconda was stoic-looking. But all of them were wondering what was going to happen.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A BRIEF INTERLUDE**


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: A LITTLE POW-WOW AT JOE'S CAFÉ**

_**2 HOURS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

_**6:00 PM**_

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora were on a double date between the four of them at Joe's Café. They were discussing Sally's crippling psyche and growing delusions. Linus and Eudora were both worried about what Sally would or could do at that point.

"Okay, this has gone from a seemingly innocent crush to 'Fatal Attraction'," ranted Linus. "Sally needs to get it through her head that she and I are NOT an item!"

"And I agree with you, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I don't know if we can do anything to persuade her, though. She's more stubborn than your sister and Peppermint Patty combined!"

"I just hope she doesn't do anything rash," said a concerned Eudora.

"Me too," agreed Frieda. "Sally's a sweet girl, but common sense is lost on her."

"And I'm afraid she's going to try to split you two up at all costs," added Charlie Brown.

"Well she's going to have a hard time doing so," said Linus.

As the four of them ate their dinner, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, and Hans walked in together. They saw the others and joined them. "Heya, gang!" greeted Peppermint Patty.

"Guten tag," said Franco and Hans.

"Hey guys," said Charlie Brown.

"So what's the 411?" asked Patty.

"We were discussing my sister's obsession with Linus here," Charlie Brown informed Patty and the others with her.

"You do have a strange sister, Chuck," said Patty. "With changing philosophies and all. But her obsession with Linus is borderline insane!"

"I agree," said Linus. "But she won't get the hint. And now, according to Charlie Brown, she's planning on splitting me and Eudora up."

"She's really gone off the deep end, huh, sir?" said Marcie.

"It sounds that way, Marcie," said Patty.

"So what are you four up to?" asked Frieda.

"We just left the movies," Patty replied. "Figured we'd get a bite to eat before calling it a night."

"Between Lucy being in the Serpent Sisters and Sally possibly becoming a stalker, my life's been a roller coaster as of late," said an exasperated Linus.

"That reminds me," said Patty, "what was it about Lucille you wanted to tell me, Chuck?"

"Well, Lucy and I finally buried the hatchet over the whole Homecoming incident," said Charlie Brown. "She actually apologized to me for what she did to me during the game and getting Snoopy involved."

"Really?" asked Patty. "Well if she does apologize to me, I don't know if I'd be ready to forgive her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chuck, you may have been her primary victim, but she also lied to me about her intentions. If I do work towards forgiveness with her, one: she'd have to leave the Serpent Sisters, and two: she would have to earn my trust back."

"I can understand that." At that moment, 5 came running in the place. He had made it to Charlie Brown's table. He was breathing hard.

"Guys," he began, still panting, "did you hear what's happening?"

"What are you talking about, 5?" asked Linus.

"The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders are allegedly teaming up," 5 said, catching his breath. "There's rumors going around that there's a new gang forming called the Lizard Ladies."

"THE LIZARD LADIES?!" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, and a big confrontation is about to happen in a couple of hours at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard on the rough side of town," 5 finished.

Charlie Brown and Linus looked at each other and shouted, "LUCY!"

Elsewhere, at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard, Tarantula was with some other girls and seemingly setting things up for the meeting.

"ALL RIGHT, SCABS!" she shrieked. "WE ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE THE MEETING! GET TO YOUR PLACES!" And the girls complied and hid behind towers of crumpled cars. One of the girls walked up to Tarantula.

"Hey, Gertie," said Tarantula, "are you sure your dad won't be back here tonight?"

"Don't worry, Tarantula," said Gertie. "Once my dad is done with work, he's D-O-N-E! He only comes back up here if there's a break-in and the police calls him."

"Okay, then. If everything goes to plan, those girls will fall into our trap! Heheheheheeeee!" And Tarantula and the other girls hid and waited.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ZERO HOUR**


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE LIZARD LADIES STRIKE!**

_**THE CONFRONTATION**_

_**7:56 PM**_

The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders had made it to Sam's Auto Salvage Yard. They stood at the outside gate. Cobra, Anaconda, Python, Rattler, and Mamba looked around, as did Black Widow and her gang. The Serpents noticed that Widow's partner Tarantula was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Widow," Rattler started, "where's that crazy friend of yours?"

"You mean Tarantula?" said Black Widow. "She told me she'd meet us here."

"Well it's almost time," said Cobra. "We'd better head in."

"Spiders, move out!" Widow commanded her girls. Both gangs started to enter the yard. Crumpled up cars, trucks, and vans littered the yard. The girls looked around for someone, anyone. It was eerily quiet in the yard. The yard was also dimly lit, as the girls hardly could see where they were going. All of the sudden, the yard lit up brightly.

"All right Serpents and Spiders, that's far enough!" commanded a voice.

"Where have I heard that voice?" wondered Cobra.

"I know who it is," said Widow, getting angrier.

At that moment, Tarantula stepped out of the shadows. And a bunch of girls rose from the towers of cars and trucks, aiming what looked like guns at the girls. Both gangs were surrounded.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Mamba. "It's an ambush!"

"That's right, missy!" said Tarantula. "And all of you fell right into our trap!"

"Tarantula!" shouted Widow. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING? Well it's simple, boss lady. I HAD IT WITH BEING A SPIDER AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANY VIOLENCE! Which is why I have joined up with this new group which is called, as you know, the Lizard Ladies. We are all about terror and mayhem! And you thought those girls in the Spiders left because they wanted out of the gang life, when in actuality they joined up with THIS gang! And yes, WE were responsible for the egging and toilet papering of Fillmore Street on your turf, COOOOOOOBRA!"

"I thought so!" said Cobra. "But why did you do it?"

"TO SEND A MESSAGE, DUMMY!" shrieked Tarantula. "And that message is we are here and we're taking over Sparkyville!"

"Is she for real?" said Python.

"As a heart attack," said Widow. "T, let's talk about this."

"OOOOOH!" said Tarantula. "So you want to talk now, hmm? WELL THE ONLY TALKING I'M DOING IS FOR OUR LEADER!"

"Wait a minute," said Widow. "You are not the leader of the Lizard Ladies?"

"Nope," Tarantula replied, a bit more composed. "I am second-in-command yet again. However I have more perks than I did working beside you, Widow. No, the leader of the Lizards actually cannot speak, but understands us real well. And Cobra, it was someone close to you!"

At that moment, Cobra felt a gun being pointed at her. She turned around to see who it was and her eyes widened when she saw who was aiming a gun at her.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING?!" shouted an angry Rattler.

Anaconda was the Serpent Sister who defected to the Lizard Ladies. And she was holding a gun to Cobra's head. She had become the new leader of the Lizard Ladies.

"Anaconda," Cobra began, "why? Why did you join up with this rogue gang?!"

"WHY?" screeched Tarantula. "Well since your former right-hand gal is a mute, let me speak for her, Cobra. Simply put, she felt like she was being pushed out in favor of your new girl there." Tarantula pointed at Mamba. "She felt like you were grooming her to take her place. So she started the Lizards and recruited me for the gang as well as those other Spider girls who left my old gang. And because she can't speak, I speak for her! It was 'Mamba' this and 'Mamba' that. And guess what, Mamba? ANACONDA HATES YOU, GAL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!"

"I'd never try to take your place, Anaconda!" assured Mamba. "I'm just another cog in the machine! You and Cobra called the shots!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tarantula. "Now before all of you die, is there anything you'd like to say? We'll give you all ten minutes, because THAT'S all the time you have left to live!"

"Well I have something to say, Tarantula," said Cobra, calmly.

"And that is?"

"Is that a police officer behind you?" Tarantula took the bait and looked behind her, and Black Widow punched her in the face. Cobra elbowed Anaconda in the gut and Python and Lucy knocked the gun out of her hand. Rattler grabbed a wood plank that was lying around and knocked out Anaconda.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Cobra

"SPIDERS, SPREAD OUT!" commanded Black Widow.

The Lizards began firing upon the girls who ran for their lives. Mamba and Python hid in the office which was open. Cobra and Rattler took refuge in an old car that hadn't been crushed yet. All of the Spider girls were spread out through the yard. Tarantula and Black Widow started slugging it out between each other. Anaconda regained consciousness and hid out of sight to plan her next move.

Meanwhile not too far away from the salvage yard, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Hans, and Snoopy were looking for Mamba (Lucy). That's when they heard the gun shots.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Patty.

"It sounded like gun shots!" said Charlie Brown. "It's coming from the salvage yard!"

"Good grief!" cried Linus. "Lucy's in trouble!"

"Don't go running into a gunfight, kid!" said Patty. "Marcie, you and Hans get the police out here, if they aren't on their way already. Snoopy, grab your limo! We may need some transportation to the hospital!"

"The hospital?!" wailed Linus.

"Eudora," Patty continued, "take Linus home! And stay with him! Chuck, Frieda, Franco, we'll see what we can do to save Lucille! C'MON!" The gang put the plan into action. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Patty, and Franco headed cautiously for the yard.

Back in the yard, guns were still firing at everyone. Mamba tried to peek over the window in the office to see what was happening, but a stray bullet flew by barely missing her. She got back down.

"I'm scared, Mamba," said Python, near tears.

"I am, too," said Mamba. "But I am determined to get us out of here!"

"But those Lizards are shooting everywhere," Python protested. "And we don't know if anyone has survived. Even Cobra and Rattler."

"All we have to do is try to get back to the hideout safely," said Mamba. "We just need a clear exit." All of the sudden the police arrived at the salvage yard. The Lizards turned their attention to the barrage of cops coming towards them. The police surrounded the gang and handcuffed them. They were escorted to awaiting wagons to take them downtown. Most of the Spiders managed to get away, but some were wounded pretty badly. Cobra and Rattler emerged from their hiding spot, as did Mamba and Python.

"Is everyone alright?" asked a concerned Cobra.

"Yeah we are," assured Mamba. "Shaken up, but alright." They watched as Tarantula was placed in the wagon. She was kicking and screaming, resisting arrest and trying to break free.

"I think it's safe to say that Tarantula will be spending her days in a padded room from here on out," said Cobra.

"And I thought _I_ was nuts!" joked Rattler. Everyone laughed at the comment. Just then, Charlie Brown and the rest showed up at the yard.

"Lucy!" called Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown? Frieda? Patty? Franco?" said a bewildered Mamba. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We heard about what was going down here, Lucille," said Patty. "We were concerned about you."

"You too, Patricia?" asked Mamba.

"Of course," Patty replied. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I never wanted any harm to come to you."

"Patty, these girls that were shooting at us were the ones who egged Marcie's house and the other houses on Fillmore during Halloween. It was the beginning of a turf war. They were an upstart gang called the Lizard Ladies."

"Lizard Ladies, Serpent Sisters, Spiders," sighed Patty. "Are these street gangs or a collection of animals in a zoo?" Everyone laughed. They didn't see that Anaconda was hiding behind one of the vehicle stacks. She had regained her gun and took aim at Mamba. Python turned around and saw her aiming towards her best friend.

"MAMBA, LOOK OUT!" Python shoved Mamba out of the way. Everyone heard a shot ring out, and everybody hit the ground. Once the dust settled, a cop tackled Anaconda and handcuffed her. Then he escorted her to one of the wagons.

"Lucy, are you all right?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I think so, Charlie Brown," said Mamba, regaining her bearings. "What happened?"

"Your friend just saved your life, Lucille," said Peppermint Patty.

"Really?" asked Mamba. "Where is she?"

"PYTHON!" wailed an upset Rattler.

"GOOD GRIEF!" exclaimed Charlie Brown.

"OH NO!" yelled Cobra.

When Mamba turned around, she saw Python laying on the ground, motionless. Anaconda's bullet had hit her, wounding her. Mamba raced to her side to see if she was all right. She held up her head. Python coughed and gasped.

"She didn't hit you, did she?" asked a groggy Python.

"No, she didn't," said Mamba, with her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm okay."

Python was barely holding on. She leaned in. "Lucy?" she whispered.

"Yes, Margaux?"

"R-r-remember t-t-the jewelry b-b-b-box…." And she collapsed in Mamba's arms and went unconscious. Mamba started crying, as did Rattler, who was inconsolable. Cobra hugged Rattler as she wept as well. Charlie Brown and Frieda hugged each other, as they also cried. Peppermint Patty buried her head into Franco's chest as she sobbed quietly. The ambulance arrived immediately and picked up Python. Mamba, Cobra, and Rattler rode with the ambulance to Ace Hospital. Snoopy arrived with the limo and Charlie Brown and the rest got in and followed. Linus, Eudora, Marcie, and Hans were with them. And they left to see what would happen to Margaux "Python" Holt.

_Evil, why have you engulfed so many hearts, evil_

_Evil, why have you destroyed so many minds_

_Leaving room for darkness, where lost dreams can hide_

_Evil, why do you infest our purest thoughts, with hatred_

_Evil, why have you stolen so much love_

_Leaving everyone's emotions lost and wandering free_

_Evil, why have you taken over God's children's eyes, evil_

_Evil, before they could really grow to see_

_That your way, is not the way, to make, life what it should be_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Evil, why have you destroyed, you've destroyed so much of this doggone world evil_

_Evil, oh, why have you broken so many homes_

_Leaving sweet love alone and outcast of the world_

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALL HECK BREAKS LOOSE!**

"Evil" written by Stevie Wonder and Yvonne Wright

© EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: THE WORD IS OUT!**

Back at Joe's Café, Violet, Shermy, Patty, and Ox all were at a table for a double date. They were enjoying their meals when a kid burst through the doors of the place and panting hard. The other kids wondered what was wrong with him. They would soon find out about what happened at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard.

"Everybody!" he began. "Big shootout at Sam's! Two, maybe three girl gangs! The Serpent Sisters, the Spiders, and another gang! I'm not sure what the name is, must be a new gang that popped up. Guns a-blazing! One girl got shot!" Everyone gasped when they heard someone had gotten shot.

"Any idea who it was?" asked a girl in the crowd.

"No," said the boy, "but rumor has it that she went to Birchwood."

"Patty!" gasped Violet. "We could know this girl!"

"Didn't Lucy join up with a gang?" asked Patty. "I heard she had become a Serpent Sister herself."

"Good grief!" said a shocked Shermy. "I hope she didn't get hurt!"

"I hope so, too," added a concerned Ox.

"If anything happened to Lucy, I could never forgive myself," said a remorseful Violet. "After everything that happened with the Homecoming Incident, and my endless teasing of her friend Detroit, I want to make amends with her, as well, provided it's not too late."

"But we don't know if Lucy _is_ the girl that got shot," Patty responded. And the kids left without finishing their meals.

Back at Sam's, the police were questioning some of the Lizard Ladies they had in cuffs. They wanted answers about how the shooting happened.

"I have no clue about who got shot!" said one Lizard Lady.

"I think it was Anaconda, our leader!" said another.

"Anaconda did the shooting!" said yet another Lizard. "We were doing some shooting, too, but we weren't targeting one person!"

"I'm not talking without my lawyer!" retorted one Lizard, who refused to cooperate.

Some of the Lizards and Spiders who weren't wounded had fled on foot once the cops showed up. Black Widow had made it back to the Spiders' hideout. It was an abandoned apartment in an even rougher part of town. She couldn't believe that Tarantula would turn on her like that. The other Spiders who didn't get shot joined her in the main foyer.

"Spiders, I'm not going to lie to you," Widow began, "but Tarantula, who we thought had our backs, who I called a sister, turned on us to join the Lizard Ladies tonight. In fact, I think she and Anaconda from the Serpents were in cahoots the whole time. Now one of the Serpents is mortally wounded and went to the hospital. There's no telling how she is going to turn out. Also some of our own troops have been wounded, though not to the extent of the Serpent Sister. Once the heat dies down, we will regroup and seek out some of those Lizards who escaped when we did when the cops showed up. Is there any suggestions or questions any of you have?"

"If I may," said one pretty girl who stepped up, "I will be willing to help with finding these Lizards and getting them to confess."

"Absolutely," said Widow, with a smile. "I could use your help, Orbweaver."

"I am there 100%, Widow," said Orbweaver. And the Spiders mapped out their game plan to confront the Lizards and dish out how the event of that night happened in the first place.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ARRIVAL AT THE HOSPITAL AND PYTHON'S PAST**


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: CODE RED!**

_**DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

_**FOUR YEARS AGO**_

_ In a rough area in Detroit, where there were projects all around, a 7 year old Margaux Holt sat on the stoop of her townhouse. She was playing with her dolls when she heard a sound like someone crying. She went to investigate where the sound was coming from. Just on the side of her stairway sat an even younger girl crying. Margaux looked in on the girl._

_ "Excuse me," she said. "Why are you crying, little girl?"_

_ "Nobody wants to play with me because they think I'm a baby!" said the girl through racking sobs._

_ "I'll play with you," said Margaux._

_ "Y-y-you will?" asked the girl now wiping her eyes._

_ "Sure," Margaux replied. "I know how mean kids can be. I would like to play with you. My name is Margaux. What's yours?"_

_ "I'm Joslyn," said the girl._

_ "Well it's nice to meet you, Joslyn. You're not from around here, are ya?"_

_ "No," Joslyn replied. "I'm originally from Lansing, the capitol of Michigan."_

_ "Well, Joslyn, I can introduce you to some great guys. They will play with you as well. If anyone's a friend of Margaux Holt, they're a friend of theirs as well." And young Margaux took her new friend Joslyn to meet her friends._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Snoopy drove his limo not at top speed, but fast enough to keep up with the ambulance. All of the kids held on as the beagle weaved through traffic.

"What happened back there, guys?" asked Linus.

"One of the Serpent Sisters turned on them and joined the Lizard Ladies," said Peppermint Patty.

"And that same former Serpent had it out for Lucy," added Charlie Brown. "She tried to kill her!"

"Oh no!" cried Linus. "Is Lucy alright?"

"Lucy's fine, Linus," assured Frieda. "Her friend pushed her out of the way but took the bullet instead."

"Oh good grief!" Linus couldn't believe what had transpired. "Well I need to let my mom and dad know. I promised I wouldn't tell them about Lucy being in the Serpent Sisters unless something bad happened. It doesn't get any worse than this!"

"Oh my gosh, Charlie Brown!" Frieda exclaimed. "I just realized I met Lucy's friend before!"

"Really?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Her name is Margaux Holt. A few months before we started dating, I met her after I had left Violet's house. Violet had upset me because she said some pretty mean things about you and why she wouldn't invite you to her Halloween party."

_**OVER A YEAR AGO, A FEW DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN…**_

_ Sometime at Violet's house, she had Lucy, Patty, and Frieda over to talk about hosting a Halloween party. They were going over who to invite and not to invite. Violet knew who she wanted on the list._

_ "Well I went over the list of people," said Violet. "And I think everyone, with ONE exception, will be coming over for our big Halloween bash. Shermy, of course, will be there. Schroeder will be invited, as well."_

_ "Yes!" said a happy Lucy._

_ "Oh, can I invite my new friend?" asked Patty._

_ "Who is that?"_

_ "Some kid who played on Peppermint Patty's team," Patty replied. "His name is Thibault."_

_ "I heard of that kid," said Lucy. "Are you sure you want HIM to come around? He doesn't have the best reputation."_

_ "Well, as long as he doesn't start trouble at my party, I guess he can come," said Violet. "And, reluctantly, I will allow Pig Pen to be there as well."_

_ "That's fine, but he will have to stay downwind from everyone else," Patty remarked._

_ "Amen," said Lucy and Frieda, in unison._

_ "I would invite your brother, Lucy," Violet continued, "but we all know what he's doing on Halloween. It involves the initials G and P!"_

_ "Yeah, Linus keeps saying that the Great Pumpkin will show up, but never does," sighed Lucy. "I just wonder when he will finally have enough of this stupid habit of his."_

_ "And, I'm sure you all know who's NOT invited," said Violet, with a sneer._

_ "A certain blockhead with a round head who shall remain nameless," said Lucy._

_ "You got it, Lucy!" said Violet._

_ "Now how did I know you would go out of your way to exclude Charlie Brown?" said Frieda, getting annoyed. "What has he done to you to deserve this kind of abuse that he gets?"_

_ "Nothing, Frieda," said Patty._

_ "His mere existence is enough for exclusion," added Lucy. "Not to mention that he's too wishy-washy, but even that's small potatoes in his case to why he's not invited."_

_ "The main reason is because he's a spineless wimp," said Violet. "You see, I invite a filthy walking cesspool of a kid like Pig Pen over Charlie Brown mainly because Pig Pen, at least, has a backbone. He can dish it out as much as we deliver it to him. He may be dirty and dusty, but I actually have a shred of respect for him to actually fight back. And aside from that blowup he had last month, Charlie Brown doesn't put up a fight, at all. He's weak, he's a loser, and if he died tomorrow, I wouldn't shed a tear over him."_

_ Frieda was beyond angry at that point and was ready to knock that smug look off of Violet's face for that last remark, but she backed off realizing it wasn't worth the trouble. Instead she got up and said, "I gotta get going. My mother said she needed me home early."_

_ "You want me to walk with you?" asked Lucy._

_ "No, you stay, Lucy," said Frieda. "I'll be okay." And Frieda left. She was so angry about Violet's remarks about Charlie Brown. She knew she didn't like him, but she never knew how much venom she had for one innocent boy._

_ "Charlie Brown doesn't deserve the abuse Violet and the others heap on him," Frieda said to herself. "He's a nice boy. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. It's no wonder he's so insecure. With friends like them, who needs enemies?"_

_ Not too long after, she found herself at the new girl Margaux's house. Margaux was sitting outside, looking sad. Frieda looked up and saw her._

_ "Oh, hello," she greeted._

_ "Hi," said Margaux._

_ "You just joined our school, didn't you?" Frieda asked._

_ "Yeah, I did."_

_ "How do you like it so far?"_

_ "I hate it there. Some little witch of a girl made fun of me because I came from Detroit and because I never knew…"_

_ "Go on…"_

_ "…I never knew my father."_

_ "Was this girl named Violet by chance?"_

_ "Yeah, you know who she is?"_

_ "I just came from her house. She kind of ticked me off, too. You see, she seems to have a visceral hatred for a boy I like."_

_ "Does this boy have a round head?"_

_ "You know who I'm talking about?!"_

_ "Before I dealt with that witch Violet, I saw you looking at him from afar."_

_ "I am friends with him, but what he doesn't know is that… well…"_

_ "You're in love with him. Right?"_

_ "Yes! No! I don't know…"_

_ "It's so obvious, uh…"_

_ "Frieda."_

_ "Oh. My name's Margaux, by the way. If you love him so much, tell him. Don't blurt it out. Maybe invite him out to dinner or a movie or something."_

_ "Good idea."_

_ "Anyway, what did the little prissy witch have to say about your guy?"_

_ "Well she said some vicious things, even for her, about him. She even went on to say she wouldn't care if he dropped dead."_

_ "I hate that girl so much. How can you be friends with someone so evil?"_

_ "I'm trying to figure that one out myself. All I know is that I may need to find some other girls to hang out with."_

_ "I can support that."_

_ "Well, thanks for listening to me, Margaux."_

_ "No problem, Frieda. And good luck with landing that boy."_

_ "Thank you. And don't let Violet get to you. And I'll try to do the same. Deal?"_

_ "Deal."_

_ "Okay. I'll see you at school."_

_ "Goodnight." And Margaux went inside._

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"That sounds like Violet all right," sighed Charlie Brown.

"Anyway, we talked briefly about how mean Violet was, and I told her not to let her get to her, and I'd do the same. I guess 'Python' was her Serpent Sister handle, kind of like Lucy's being 'Mamba'."

"So anyone knows what's going on now?" asked Eudora.

"Nothing right now," stated Patty, "except that Python's on her way to the hospital and the doctors will probably try to save her life."

"I hope she makes it through," said Linus. "I thought she was pretty nice. And Rerun had taken a liking to her, as well. Good grief! Rerun's at home by himself. Our parents are out at a business dinner for some of my father's clients."

"I'll call Sally and tell her to look after him until you and Lucy come home," said Charlie Brown. And the kids continued to ride to the hospital.

Snoopy pulled his limo into the emergency entrance of the hospital. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, and Hans all got out. Snoopy went to park the limo and join them (in disguise because dogs weren't allowed in the hospital). At that moment, Mamba, Cobra, and Rattler, who had arrived minutes earlier with the ambulance, went to greet them.

"So what's happening now?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"They took her into surgery," said Cobra. "They were doing emergency life-saving procedures on the way here."

"We don't know what's happening now," added Rattler.

"This is all my fault," said Mamba, meekly. "That bullet was meant for me, and Python had to save me and get hit herself."

"Lucille, it's not your fault!" assured Patty.

"She's right, Mamba," said Cobra. "Anaconda had it out for you, and Python shoved you out of the way. You would have done the same for any one of us."

"If Python didn't push you out of the way, that could be you struggling to stay alive now, Lucy!" said Linus. "She saved your life!"

"The police want to talk to all of us right now," said Charlie Brown. "I think they want to get our statements on what happened tonight."

"Just what I didn't want," griped Rattler. "The fuzz!"

"Well we need to come clean, Rattler," said Cobra. "We could've been wounded ourselves, or worse."

"That could have been me," said Mamba. "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" She started crying again. Frieda came over and comforted her. The rest went toward the police so they could get their statements.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE WAITING GAME**


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: AS WE WAIT…**

_**DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

_**TWO YEARS AGO**_

_A 9 year old Margaux came home one day to her mother standing in the doorway looking serious. She thought that she was in trouble because her mother wasn't smiling. She didn't look upset or angry, but there was no telling. She told Margaux to join her in the den. And she complied. Then her mother started to tell her something very important._

_ The next day, a sad-looking Margaux came outside and sat on the stoop of her townhouse. Joslyn came walking by and saw that her friend was sad. She said to her, "Margaux, what's the matter?"_

_ "I got some sad news, Jos," said Margaux. "Mom said we need to move away in a couple of months."_

_ "Move away?!" cried Joslyn. "But why?"_

_ "She said the neighborhood was getting way too dangerous," Margaux said sadly. "And we will be moving to her old town."_

_ "Where is that?" asked Joslyn._

_ "Some town called Sparkyville, or something like that. We will be moving in with my grandparents until she finds an apartment."_

_ "Oh Margaux, that means I'll never see you again!" Joslyn started crying and Margaux hugged her._

_ "Don't cry, Jos," said Margaux, holding back tears herself. "I promise you I will write to you and call you when I can. We will remain in touch. And maybe your mother can arrange it so you can visit us once we get settled."_

_ "You mean it?"_

_ "Absolutely! You're my bestest friend!"_

_ "Oh thank you, Margaux!" Joslyn hugged Margaux. Margaux was for certain they would remain friends after she moved._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Peppermint Patty and Franco walked outside of the hospital. She had a sports drink that she had gotten from one of the vending machines, and Franco had a cola. They decided that they needed a break from the drama and chaos that was happening at the moment. Besides that, they wouldn't know about Python's condition for a while.

"I can't believe that girl got shot," said Patty. "And it was intended for Lucille, too. I wonder what would have happened if it had hit her instead of the other girl."

"Don't think about that, fraulein!" said Franco. "Lucy is safe now, and we need to get rest."

"I don't think I can rest, Franco," said Patty. "That could have been any one of us that got hit. We were lucky, but the girl is not so lucky. Now HER life hangs in the balance."

"It will be okay, Patricia," assured Franco. They watched the winter night sky as the stars twinkled bright that night.

Back inside, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora were trying to calm Mamba down. She was still overcome with guilt over the fact that Python saved her life. She felt guilty because Python possibly sacrificed her life to save Mamba's.

Finally, Mamba said, "Guys, I've come to a decision."

"What?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I decided that if Python lives or dies, I'm done with the gang lifestyle," she said. "In fact, I am abandoning the 'Mamba' name and going back to being just Lucy Van Pelt. I see how dangerous it is now. I was almost killed tonight. And by someone who I thought had my back in the Serpents. I'll tell the other girls later tonight."

"Well I, for one, am glad to hear that," said Linus. "Sometimes you may be a pain, but I never want anything bad to happen to you, Lucy."

"Me too," agreed Charlie Brown. At that moment, Cobra and Rattler walked in and joined the rest. They were done with the police and wanted to update everyone on what was happening.

"Well we're not getting charged with anything because we didn't have weapons," said Cobra. "And the auto salvage yard belonged to the father of one of the Lizard Ladies so we technically weren't trespassing since we were 'invited'."

"I guess that's a relief," said Lucy. "There's something you girls need to hear."

"What's that?" asked Cobra.

"I'm leaving the Serpent Sisters," Lucy began. "I'm forever in debt to you guys for being there for me during my dark times, but after what happened tonight, I don't think I could deal with that again. I got lucky this time, but what if I'm not again?"

"I understand, Lucy," said Cobra. "Sometimes you gotta take a step back from this lifestyle. But know if you need anything at all, you can still call me."

"Me too," added Rattler.

"Thanks, girls," said Lucy.

"Anyone knows what's happening with Python now?" asked Linus.

"We were busy with the police, we didn't hear of any new news," said Cobra.

"We haven't heard anything, either," Charlie Brown replied.

"I guess we just wait and see what happens," added Frieda. And the kids sat down and waited for the doctor to come out with any kind of news. At that moment, Snoopy walked in dressed as a doctor.

"There goes the world-famous physician on his way to check out his patients," narrated Charlie Brown.

"Does the physician take the temperature of the patients or check their pulses, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"No," said Charlie Brown. "He just takes the food they don't eat for himself!" And Snoopy emerged with a tray piled high with food. He walked toward the lounge to eat. The kids just watched in disbelief that a dog was about to eat more than his own body weight. And they continued to wait for a statement from the doctor.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WE LOOK IN ON SALLY AND RERUN**


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: SALLY PLOTS AND SCHEMES WHILE RERUN PLANS A HOUSE IN THE TREES**

_**DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

_**THE DAY OF THE MOVE**_

_ Margaux and her mother got ready to move to Sparkyville, her mother's home town. Joslyn was there to see them off. She was sad that her best friend was moving away but was hopeful because Margaux promised to keep in touch and to at least call every month. Before they left, Joslyn had a gift for Margaux._

_ "Margaux," she began, "before you leave, I want you to have this." She handed Margaux a jewelry box. She continued, "Inside this box is one of my most precious items. I want you to keep it as a reminder of our friendship."_

_ "That is so thoughtful of you, Jos," said Margaux. "Thank you and I will treasure it." The two friends hugged each other. Margaux's mother said it was time to go, and she hopped in the van._

_ "Remember, Joslyn," she said before leaving, "I will write to you and call you each month!" And they left for Sparkyville to begin a new life._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

At the Van Pelt's house, Sally agreed to stay with Rerun while the rest of them were at the hospital. Though she made Charlie Brown promise to help her with her homework for a week. Also she was told not to tell Rerun about Margaux (Python) getting shot, so not to upset him in case she recovered. While she watched TV with Rerun, her mind was on Linus and Eudora, and how to split them up so she would have Linus for herself.

"Hey Rerun," Sally began, "does Linus and Eudora get along well?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Rerun, confused. "I know Linus wanted to ask her out for the longest time."

"I see. So they're pretty tight then, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, I've been busy planning my treehouse."

"A treehouse?"

"Yeah, take a look." Rerun showed Sally his plans for his treehouse. "This is what I got planned."

Sally took a look at the treehouse plans. "Actually these are pretty good, Rerun."

"Thanks. I'm hoping that Margaux will help out as well as Lucy and Linus." Sally kept quiet about the situation going on at the hospital. She didn't want to worry Rerun. If anything happened, she and Charlie Brown agreed to let Linus and Lucy talk to Rerun. "Anyway, I plan on inviting everyone when it's finished."

"That's sounds like a good idea," said Sally. She hoped that she would "be reunited" with her Sweet Babboo by that time.

Sometime later at the hospital, Marcie and Hans went down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat as they waited for the doctor to come back. While the kids outside of the Serpent Sisters were handling things okay, they were more calm and collected about the situation. Marcie and Hans knew it could be a grim bit of circumstances when it came to Python.

"Charles said that the doctor hasn't been back yet," said Marcie.

"Maybe they try to save life of girl," said Hans.

"More than likely," agreed Marcie. "I am a bit concerned about Lucille, though. She was the target of that bullet, but her friend pushed her out of the way and got hit instead. She was rambling about how it was her fault."

"Maybe she feels guilty," said Hans.

"I think so, too. Maybe I'll suggest possibly getting some counselling after all of this is done." And Marcie and Hans ate their meal while waiting for any word on Python's prognosis.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Lucy and Frieda were sitting in the waiting room. Charlie Brown and Linus went to get something to drink. Lucy was rocking back and forth. She was filled with worry, guilt, and anger all at once. Worry for Python because of her getting shot, guilt because SHE was the original target, and anger because Anaconda tried to kill her in the first place.

"That should have been me, Frieda," said Lucy, meekly. "I was supposed to get that bullet, not Python."

"You got to stop beating yourself up over this, Lucy," said Frieda, consoling Lucy. "You can't change what happened. You were the lucky one. She may have figured that your life was more precious than her own. All we can do now is wait to see what the doctor says."

They saw a frantic woman run by heading for the nurse's desk. "Who was that?" Frieda wondered.

"That's her mother," said Lucy, quietly. "I called her after we got here to let her know what happened. I saw her earlier, as well. She didn't blame me for her daughter getting shot. When I told her she pushed me out of the way, she said that was always something she would do for anyone."

Lucy and Frieda continued to wait. Charlie Brown and Linus returned with some drinks for the girls. They sat and waited with them. It shouldn't be much longer they all thought to themselves.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT HAPPENED TO TARANTULA AND ANACONDA?**


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: INTERROGATION**

_**SPARKYVILLE, USA**_

_**1 YEAR EARLIER**_

_Margaux started going to Birchwood Elementary School. Right away she noticed that some of the kids were nice, most others, not too much. She spotted a round-headed kid lamenting about a redhead girl moving away with another kid holding a blue blanket. She listened in._

_ "Linus, I cannot believe the little red-haired girl moved away. I never even got the chance to tell her how I felt about her."_

_ "Don't worry, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "I'm sure there's someone for you out there. Anyway, how's Peppermint Patty and Marcie doing in Germany?"_

_ "They're doing fine," said Charlie Brown. "They seem to be enjoying themselves on that Foreign Exchange they volunteered for."_

_ As the boys walked away, she also noticed a curly red-haired girl looking in the distance. "There is someone who likes you, Charlie Brown," she sighed._

_ "Almost like a soap opera," Margaux thought to herself. As she walked to her locker, she was stopped by a girl with black hair in a pony-tail. She had her sandy blond-haired friend with her._

_ "Well hello there," she said, seemingly nice. "You must be the new girl we've heard about. What's your name?"_

_ "Margaux Holt."_

_ "Hello, Margie," the girl said. "My name is Violet Gray. And this is my bestie, Patty Swanson."_

_ "Nice to meet you two."_

_ "So where do you come from, Margie?" asked Violet._

_ "Detroit, Michigan."_

_ "Oh my goodness!" Violet gasped. "Did you live in the inner city with all the other ghetto trash, hmm?"_

_ "Excuse me," Margaux said, getting more upset._

_ "There are four things that come out of Detroit," snickered Violet. "Automobiles, The Sound of Motown, The Redwings, and Ghetto Trash, like yourself!" Patty snickered along with Violet._

_ "My mother's originally from here, Ms. Gray!" said an angry Margaux._

_ "Well, 'Detroit', your mother MAY be from here, but you were conceived in the cesspool that is Detroit! Tell me, is your dad from here as well?"_

_ "I don't know who my father is." Margaux was now on the verge of tears._

_ "Wow! Hear that, Patty? 'Detroit' is a latchkey kid! I'd tell you that my dad is a better bowler than your dad, but we don't even know who your dad is! Anyway, I'm getting bored with you, 'Detroit'. My suggestion: go back to the Motor City. It's where ghetto trash belong anyway!" And Violet and Patty left. Margaux ran away, crying. Charlie Brown and Linus watched the entire scene._

_ "Looks like the Snob Squad tore into the new girl," said an angry Linus._

_ "Yeah," said Charlie Brown, equally angry. "I'm used to them getting at me, but she's not used to their kind of abuse. I wonder if those girls even have any shred of kindness in them."_

_ "Patty, maybe a little," suggested Linus, "but Violet, don't count on it!"_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

_**SPARKYVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**_

Tarantula and Anaconda waited in separate interrogation rooms. Anaconda was calm, but Tarantula was convulsing and getting more and more irritable. The police officers finally was ready to talk to them. Anaconda, being mute, would write her statement, while Tarantula went off on rambling tangents. Even though she was on the outs with the Serpent Sisters, Anaconda did not retaliate against them by revealing that they were involved with the school vandalism or egging some of the houses. She also admitted to shooting Python, and saying another girl (Lucy) was her target. The police would say depending on if Python lived or died is what she would be charged with. She was going to be charged with attempted murder in the case of Lucy. But because she was a juvenile, she may just spend her time at a juvenile detention center. In the case of Tarantula, they say that she was extremely unstable and a danger to herself and others. She was brought to Sparkyville Mental Institution.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PYTHON'S FATE**


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: PROGNOSIS**

_**SPARKYVILLE, USA**_

_**OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN**_

_ Margaux was walking alone, moping around because she hadn't made any friends at Birchwood or in all of Sparkyville as of yet. Then she noticed three girls coming towards her. One was a Latina girl about average height, the other was a blond-haired overweight girl who looked calm and collected, and the third was the smallest but seem to have the biggest chip on her shoulder. Margaux was cautious._

_ "Hello," said the Latina girl._

_ "Oh hello," Margaux responded._

_ "You must be new to these parts," said the Latina._

_ "Yeah, I am. Only been her a few months."_

_ "Why are we wasting our time with this girl?" complained the short girl. "We've got important business to do!"_

_ "In a minute, Rattler!" said the Latina._

_ "Rattler?" asked Margaux._

_ "That's right, darling," said the Latina. "We are known as the Serpent Sisters. The little one is Rattler, this girl is Anaconda, and I am known as Cobra, the leader."_

_ "The Serpent Sisters?"_

_ "That's right. And if you are looking to join, here's my number." Cobra handed Margaux a number. "You don't have to give us an answer now, but do it in a few days."_

_ "Okay…" And the girls went about their business. Margaux looked at the number and then smiled. She may have found an out from the torment of the kids at Birchwood._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, Linus, and Eudora were all back with Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler. Also Margaux's mother joined them in waiting. The doctor hadn't come to see them and tell them her status.

"How long is this going to take?" asked an impatient Rattler.

"Keep cool, Rattler," said Cobra. "I'm sure the doctor will be out soon."

"He better be," said Peppermint Patty. "All of this waiting is getting to be really boring!"

"Just relax, sir," said Marcie.

"What time is it, Linus?" asked Charlie Brown.

"12:30 in the morning," said Linus.

"12:30?!" said Charlie Brown. "Good grief, we've never stayed up this late, unless it was a sleepover."

At that moment the doctor came out to see Margaux's mother. She, surrounded by the kids, went to hear what the doctor had to say. Margaux Holt had died at 12:15 AM from bleeding to death. They tried to stop the bleeding from the wound, but it severed a major artery. Lucy started crying again, as did Rattler and Cobra. Charlie Brown hugged Frieda, who also started crying. Linus and Eudora comforted Lucy, and joined in her grief. Patty and Franco hugged each other, as did Marcie and Hans. Margaux's mother sat down and wept for her daughter. The doctor said he would call the police and notify them about the death.

When news got to the police about Margaux's death, Anaconda was charged with involuntary manslaughter, in addition to her attempted murder charge. Tarantula was not charge with anything because of her psychosis. She would be found not guilty by reason of insanity. Anaconda, now ashamed of what she did, wept over the death of her former Serpent Sister. She wrote on a piece of paper simply:

_I'm sorry, Python._

After they left the hospital, a tired Linus and Lucy came in to their house. Sally ran to both of them and asked, "Well, how is she?"

"She didn't make it, Sally," Linus said, sadly. Lucy just sniffled a bit.

"Oh no," said Sally. "I'm so sorry. Will you need me to keep you company at all, Linus?"

"No," said Linus. "I'll be fine. It's Lucy who will need the comforting. Plus we'll need to tell Rerun."

"Okay, goodnight." And Sally left. Linus and Lucy slowly walked to Rerun's room. He was sound asleep.

"What are we going to tell him, Linus?" asked Lucy. "He wanted Python to help with his treehouse."

"I know," said Linus. "But we have to tell him. It's going to hurt, but he needs to know." And the older Van Pelt siblings looked at their baby brother pondering how to tell him that one of his favorite people was gone.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REACTION TO THE BAD NEWS**


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: THE DAY AFTER**

The next day, a tired Lucy and Linus walked into the kitchen. They were spent from the tragic events of the night before. They knew that they needed to tell Rerun about what happened to Margaux, but how was he going to react, they wondered. They knew he'd be sad about it, understandably, but it was how he would be afterwards that worried them.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" asked Linus.

"Let's both of us tell him, Linus," said a melancholy Lucy. They walked up to Rerun, who was enjoying his breakfast.

"Hey, you two," said a cheerful Rerun. "It's about time you guys woke up. I thought I'd be the only one going to school today."

"Rerun," Linus began, "there's something you need to know. It's about Margaux."

"Isn't she the best, Linus?" said Rerun. "She is so nice. And pretty, too."

"Rerun," Lucy, interrupted. "Margaux won't be coming around anymore."

"Really?" he asked. "Did you two get in an argument or something?"

"No, nothing like that," said Lucy, trying to keep her composure. "She saved my life last night."

"What happened, Lucy?" asked Rerun in shock.

"Well someone who was supposed to be a friend of ours turned on us, and she tried to hurt us bad. She even had other girls help in trying to hurt us. This girl tried to shoot me, but Margaux pushed me out of the way."

"Good grief! Did you get hit? You look all right."

"I'm okay, Rerun. The girl never hit me, but Margaux took the bullet, instead."

"Oh no!" Rerun shuddered in horror. "How is Margaux?! Is she in the hospital, still?"

"Sort of," said a sad Linus. "You see, Rerun, the doctors tried everything they could to save her life. But they couldn't save her. She had lost a lot of blood."

"You mean…" Rerun could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm afraid so, baby brother," said Lucy, who had started crying again. Rerun immediately went and hugged his sister, and started bawling loudly. Linus also joined in the grieving with his siblings. Sorrow filled the Van Pelt house that day.

Elsewhere in town, Violet was with Shermy doing some ice skating at Sparkyville Park trying to forget the violence that happened the night before. But it wasn't to be because a distraught Patty and Ox came up to the two lovebirds.

"Hey, it's Patty and Ox," said Shermy.

"Hey, you two!" greeted Violet. "Put some ice skates on and join us!"

"Actually, you both need to come in," said Ox. "We have some news for you. And it's not good!"

Violet and Shermy came in where Patty and Ox were. Patty looked like she had been crying all day. Violet looked concerned.

"We now know who the girl that got shot last night was," said Patty, hoarse from crying. "It wasn't Lucy, but it was her friend Detroit."

"Oh no!" gasped Violet.

"She died on the operating table last night, Vi," Patty continued, starting to cry again. "She's… she's dead!" Violet fell to her knees. She didn't care about the snow making her legs cold. She screamed to the heavens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

Word had gotten around about Python's death and all the kids who knew her but didn't even try to befriend her felt guilty and was saddened by her death. Pig Pen, who had been friendly with her a few times, cried endlessly, being comforted by Sidney Walsh, his girlfriend. Even the people who didn't know who she was had been affected by her death in some fashion or another. It was probably the saddest day in the history of Sparkyville, USA.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ASHES TO ASHES…**


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: MARGAUX HOLT, TO REMEMBER…**

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh, outweighed the bad._

_I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever has blown away._

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_I don't know where this road is gonna lead to._

_All I know is where we've been and what we've been through._

_If it gets me to tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the pain._

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain._

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

A few days later, the funeral for Margaux "Python" Holt commenced. Her family was there, as was most of the school, as well as some of Peppermint Patty's classmates, out of respect. It was a sad day for all. Lucy hadn't uttered a word during the service, but she shed a few tears during the service. When they got to the cemetery, all of the kids lined up to place white roses on her casket. White roses were her favorite flower. Snoopy, dressed in a military-style uniform, along with Woodstock and his bird friends who were dress similar, was first. After he placed his rose, Snoopy gave a salute as did the birds and they walked away. Charlie Brown and Frieda were next, then Peppermint Patty and Franco, Marcie and Hans, Linus and Eudora, Franklin and Melanie, Sally, Pig Pen, and Patty and Ox. When Violet and Shermy came up to place their roses, Violet broke down immediately. She felt a lot of guilt over how she treated Margaux and remembered her words to her when she apologized to her:

_ "If you are sorry for what you've done in the past, apologize to those other folks you've wronged, too."_

After being comforted by Shermy, Violet walked over to where Charlie Brown and Frieda were standing. She finally said, "Charlie Brown, I want to apologize to you for how I treated you over the years. I don't know what possessed me to act like that towards you and some of the other kids. I know now that I was hurting you and making you feel bad when I should have been building you up. I just hope you can forgive me." Violet started bawling again. Shermy hugged her. Charlie Brown was in disbelief. Here was the girl, that wasn't Lucy, which caused him the most grief in his life thus far apologizing to him with tears in her eyes.

"Violet," said Charlie Brown, "I don't know what to say. I do forgive you. Apology accepted. But I'm curious. What brought this on all of the sudden?"

"I talked to Margaux before, you know," said Violet. "And I also apologized to her for how I treated her. And she told me that if I was truly sorry that I had to make peace with all of those people I made miserable, including you. And I want to make peace with you, Charlie Brown. I will never hurt you again."

"Well thank you, Violet," said Charlie Brown. "As I said, I accept your apology." And Charlie Brown and Violet hugged each other. Frieda and Shermy smiled. Something good actually came out of this tragedy.

Lastly, the three remaining Serpent Sisters would lay their roses on the casket. First it was Cobra, then Rattler, and finally Lucy with Rerun, who looked even more grief-stricken than his older sister. Then finally, Margaux's mother walked up and laid her rose on her daughter's casket, and hovered over it crying. Lucy walked up and comforted her, also shedding tears. Linus stepped up to the podium at the foot of the grave and began to say a few words.

"I only knew Margaux for a few weeks," he began. "But I knew how much she meant to my sister. After a certain incident we won't talk about here, Margaux was the one who reached out to my sister and became her friend when everyone else had pretty much turned their back on her. She made my sister happier than I've seen her in months. And sure, it may have been originally part of an initiation into a 'group', but they became closer. And to Margaux I want to say thank you for being in my sister's life. Thank you for being nice to me and my brother. And even though you can't fulfill your promise to help Rerun with his treehouse, your friends Cobra and Rattler promised they would do it in your place.

"Even though we all hurt from this tragedy, we must continue on. The world doesn't stop because something bad happens. I am reminded of Genesis 8:22 which reads:

'As long as the earth endures,

seedtime and harvest,

cold and heat,

summer and winter,

day and night

will never cease.'

"And that's what we need to do. Don't cease in living our lives. Endure and muddle through. I know this hurts right now, but it can get better. It WILL get better."

A little while later, Lucy was standing by herself after everyone else seemingly left. She stood at Margaux's grave not wanting to leave. Unbeknownst to her, someone else stood behind.

"Sorry about your friend, Lucy." She turned around to see that it was the person she needed to see at that moment.

"Schroeder!" she gasped. "You stayed?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Schroeder. "If you want to just talk, we can go to Ace's, or Joe's. If you just want a shoulder to cry on, I can provide that, as well."

Lucy couldn't believe it. All of the times she threw herself at Schroeder and he rebuffed her time and time again, now he was offering comfort in her time of need.

"I'd like that, Schroeder," she finally said. And they both took off. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he, for once, didn't shudder or pull away. He knew that this was what Lucy needed: a boy to offer her comfort after a big tragedy. She didn't know what the next day would bring, and she knew she would have to receive counseling after what happened. But with Schroeder by her side, for once, she knew eventually, she would be all right again.

_**THREE WEEKS EARLIER…**_

_ Python was in her class giving out a report. It was supposed to be about where the kids would see themselves in the future. Python had some trouble with the assignment, but dug deep in her soul to give out a decent report for her teacher. She began._

_ "Where do I see myself in the future? That's a hard one for me to think about, because I don't know if I have a future. I know that sounds morbid and awful, but it is the truth. I don't know if I will be around to have a future. Sometimes with the crazy things going on in the world, I worry about what the future will bring. However, I can tell you what I want for my future, if I do have one. I would like to be a counselor, giving advice and helping people with their problems. I would also like to be married to a handsome guy with two kids, a boy and a girl, and some pets. Maybe a dog and a cat. I know it sounds cliché but I just want the simple things in life because I dealt with the chaos coming from Detroit. And a girl gets tired of the chaos in her life. But whatever the future holds for me, I want to make the most of it. And I do hope I will be here and when I am gone from this earth, I hope I will be remembered as someone who made a difference in someone's life."_

**THE END (almost)**

**EPILOGUE NEXT!**


	18. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE by Lucy**

Lucy here. You may be wondering what happened after the death of my best friend Margaux, aka Python. Well here's the situation right now. Anaconda is serving time in a juvenile detention center. Rumor has it that she tried to contact me to apologize. But there's a restraining order on her not to contact me or the other Serpents. Cobra and Rattler confessed to the vandalizing of Rattler's school. They both agreed not to pull me into this, as I only acted as a lookout instead of actually participating. They're currently cleaning up their spray paint and doing odd jobs around the school. Rattler thankfully didn't get expelled for her actions, but got plenty of detention to last a lifetime. They both still talk to me from time to time, and they are considering dissolving the Serpent Sisters. Tarantula was found "Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity" in her case and will spend much of her life in the Hennepin County Mental Ward. I actually feel sorry for her. The other Lizard Ladies have been rounded up and are currently waiting for their time in court. Black Widow and the rest of the Spiders are still running the streets on the rough side of town.

As far as the Homecoming Incident situation goes, I had made peace with Charlie Brown and happy to say that we are friends again. Though I still think he's too wishy-washy! But he's working on it, thankfully, with help from Frieda, of course. And I can be around Snoopy again, though he still drives me crazy from time to time. Speaking of Charlie Brown, he and Violet has maintained their truce! She kept her promise never to harass him or belittle him again. Will she keep that promise in the future? Only time will tell. Peppermint Patty and I are still on shaky ground, but we have been working on rebuilding our friendship. I'm hoping for the day that we can be good friends again. I know it was Heather and Marcie that put together that film showing my plot against Charlie Brown, and I'm not mad at them. On the contrary, I want to thank them for helping me become a better person, though my crabbiness won't disappear overnight. And I harbor no ill will towards either of them.

Linus and Eudora are still going strong, despite Sally's plotting to split them up. Hasn't she learned anything from what happened to me?! I just hope she doesn't take it too far. And me and Linus are back to being tight, although we still get on each other's nerves, whether it's my crabbiness, or him with his stupid blanket. I will find a way to have him give it up one day! And Rerun is doing okay. He's still sad about what happened to Margaux, but he's coming around. As for me, for once _I've_ been receiving the psychiatric help! Yeah, I've been going to counseling to deal with the death of Margaux. It will be a while but I will be okay, as well. And when I'm ready, I will remember Margaux's final words to me to "Remember the jewelry box" and open it to see her instructions. I have survived my Descent Into Darkness, and I promise I will Ascend Out Of My Darkness.

**THE END OF THE "DESCENT INTO DARKNESS" STORY ARC**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I hope you enjoyed this extended version of "Descent Into Darkness-Blackout!" Parts 1 and 2. As I said, the original episodes will remain here and in their original formats. Next time, the season finale of Season 3 of _The Next Chapter_ will be here when Snoopy receives a visit from someone from his past. Stay tuned!


End file.
